Bad Day
by rosiewitch24
Summary: Ali has a really bad day, but Harry makes it better


_Just something i had to write after one of those days, you know, oversleep, run out of milk, forget your purse, drop everything you pick up. Yeah, had one of those days. Wish Harry had been there to make me feel better!_

_Don't own anyone but Ali, but really wish i did._

_Hope you enjoy!_

_Rosie_

Bad Day

Ali woke up slowly, rolling onto her back to stretch lazily, like a contented cat. She glanced at the bedside clock, jumping up and cursing. She had overslept! Rushing around like a crazy woman, she dressed and grabbed her purse and gym bag, dashing out of her hotel room.

She brushed her hair in the elevator, popping a mint and promising her teeth a good brushing later. The elevator door opened and she rushed out, hitting something hard and finding herself flat on her ass on the lobby floor.

"Easy there Ali," a familiar voice said. She closed her eyes and cursed under her breath. Of all the people she could have run into, it had to be him.

"I didn't know you were falling for me again," he teased, holding out a hand to help her up.

She looked up at John, his goofy grin firmly in place. She took his hand, letting him pull her to her feet.

"I was trying to keep it a secret. Sorry John, I'm late and wasn't watching where I was going," she apologized, dusting her rear end off and picking up her bag and purse.

"No problem Ali. I'll see you later," he said with a little wave, stepping into the elevator.

She looked at her watch, groaned, and took off.

"Sorry I'm late," Ali said, tossing her towel over the seat of the weight bench before lying down. "I overslept."

"You could have called or texted me Ali, I've been waiting almost an hour," Dave said.

"I would have, but I left my phone in the room. Then the rental wouldn't start and I had to catch a cab. Then I realized that I only had fourteen dollars in my wallet, and I had to stiff the cabbie on his tip," Ali said, gripping the bar and lifting as Dave spotted for her. "I'm really sorry Dave, I know you have better things to do."

"It's ok, Ali. I was just worried about you. You were pretty toasted last night."

"Don't remind me. I gotta remember not to do that again." she said ruefully. "I do stupid things when I drink too much."

"I think everyone enjoyed you dancing on the bar. Especially since everyone could see right up your skirt," Dave laughed.

"Oh shit, don't remind me," she said, her face reddening, and not from the weight on the bar. She finished her first set, letting Dave guide the bar back to its resting place. "Tell me I didn't really make out with Nattie on the dance floor."

"You didn't really make out with Nattie on the dance floor," he said with a grin. "And TJ didn't get all hot and bothered and drag her off."

"Oh fuck Dave, that's it, no more drinking for me," she swore. She gripped the bar again. "Let's get this over with, I'm starving."

An hour and a half later, they walked out of the gym, strolling down the street, looking for a place to have lunch. They found a small diner, taking a table in the back and studying the menu.

"I ran into John this morning, literally," she said, telling Dave about her little adventure. "I can't seem to stop embarrassing myself lately," she said, reaching for her iced tea and knocking it over, right into Dave's lap. He jumped up with a yelp, shedding ice cubes from his lap.

"Damn Dave, I'm sorry!" she said, grabbing a handful of napkins and handing them to him. "This day just keeps getting better."

Dave laughed, "Well at least it was iced tea, could have been worse." The waitress came over, wiping up the mess. Ali apologized, deciding to leave her an extra big tip. Another waitress brought their food, chef's salads for both of them, and the topic of conversation moved to other things.

When she got back to the hotel, she realized she didn't have her key. She trekked back down to the lobby, showing the desk clerk her ID and getting herself a new key. Finally entering her room, she flopped on the bed, wishing the day would end. She unpacked and repacked her gym bag, getting ready for the show tonight.

Ali headed out, remembering her phone this time. She walked out, only then remembering she hadn't called the rental company. Slapping her hand over her face she cursed quietly in English, Spanish and German.

"What's wrong Ali?" John's said from behind her, startling her. She jumped, stumbling and falling against the car, knocking her funny bone on the side mirror.

"For god's sake John, don't sneak up on people like that, you'll give someone a heart attack," she scolded, rubbing her elbow.

"Sorry, I thought you heard me. What's wrong?"

"The damn car wouldn't start this morning, and I forgot to call the rental company."

"You can ride over with me, and call them from the car. They should be able to bring you a new one by tonight," he said. "Come on, we don't want to be late." He gestured to the large black SUV parked a few slots down.

"Thanks John," she said as they pulled out. "I don't know where my brain has been today."

"We all have days like that, don't worry, tomorrow will be better," he assured her.

She called the rental company, and they told her a replacement would be dropped off within the hour, the keys to be left at the front desk. She sighed, hoping her match tonight wasn't as plagued with disasters as the rest of the day had been.

"And your winner, by pinfall, Natalya!" came the voice of Justin Roberts. Ali curled around her wrist, trying not to cry. She had landed wrong, and had felt something give in her wrist, pain blossoming immediately. Chad came over, helping her stand and she made her way

up the ramp, heading for medical.

"God Ali, I'm sorry," Nattie said again.

"Not your fault Nattie, it's mine. I twisted when I shouldn't have," Ali said, tossing the melted ice pack in the trash. Her wrist was taped, diagnosed as a bad sprain. "This day just won't end," she complained.

"Come on, I'll give you a lift back to the hotel," Nattie said.

They piled in the car with TJ and Harry, deciding to stop for dinner before heading back to the hotel. Nattie found a little Chinese place that looked good, and they went in.

After they ordered, TJ gave Ali a sideways glance. "So Ali, want to stop at the bar tonight? You and Nattie could dance again," he said with a smirk.

"I'm so sorry about that Nattie, I was pretty toasted last night," Ali said, blushing.

Nattie laughed, "Don't worry about it Ali, TJ's just kidding, he loved it!"

TJ and Harry laughed along with her. The waitress brought their food, tripping over Ali's foot and dumping a full plate of General Tso's chicken on her.

Ali sat there, covered in chicken and rice and spicy sauce, laughing her ass off. She wiped rice off her face, stood, patted the hysterical waitress on the shoulder and picked up her bag, heading for the ladies room. Nattie followed her, giggling like a fool.

"Are you ok," Nattie got out between giggles.

"I'm fine. Just glad I have extra clothes," Ali said, peeling out of her shirt. She looked at it, shaking her head and dropping it in the trash can. Her jeans had somehow escaped the mess, so she used paper towels to clean up, pulling off her damp camisole and drying it under the hand dryer. She pulled it back on, "All better. Let's eat," she said to Nattie.

They did stop at the bar, Ali ordering a soda, not wanting a repeat of last night. They claimed a table, chatting and laughing about life on the road. TJ and Harry had just come back to Raw after a stint on Superstars and were trying to catch up on the gossip.

"Excuse me guys, I'm gonna step out and burn one," Ali said. She had been trying to quit smoking, but after a day like today, she needed one.

"I'll walk out with you Ali," Harry said, rising.

"Back in a few," Ali said, grabbing her purse and walking beside Harry through the lobby. She dug in her bag, coming up with a slightly crushed pack of smokes and a lighter.

"Can I bum one? I've been trying to quit, but," Harry asked, grinning.

"Sure," she said, holding out the pack. "I'm trying to quit too, but today sucked."

They smoked in silence, Harry giving Ali a look out of the corner of his eye. He finally took a deep breath.

"So Nattie tells me you're not seeing Cena anymore."

"No, there was no spark, so we decided to just be friends," Ali explained.

"Are you seeing anyone else right now?" he asked shyly.

"No, I'm not," she said with a smile.

"Would you like to go to dinner tomorrow, and maybe a movie?" he asked.

"I like that very much Harry," she said, looking up at him.

He took a chance, leaning and kissing her lightly. "Will you dance with me tonight?" he asked, sliding his arm around her waist.

She nodded, leaning into his side. "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

They walked back to the bar holding hands, and Ali couldn't miss the look of delight on Nattie's face. She slipped into her seat, smiling at Nattie and leaning to whisper in her ear.

"He asked, thanks!"

A slow song started, and Harry stood, holding his hand out to Ali, "Shall we?"

She took his hand, "We shall."

He took her into his arms, swaying to the music. She was tall for a Diva and still only came to his chest. She looked up at him.

"I didn't realize how tall you are Harry," she said, "I need heels."

He laughed, lifting her easily and holding her around her waist, bringing her face level with his. "Easily solved," he said.

She flushed, being held tightly against his body from chest to thighs was doing funny things to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, thinking evil thoughts. She wondered if he would think she was a slut if she invited him to her room for a drink.

Harry was fighting a battle with himself. Having her soft body pressed against him was exciting him, which was going to be real obvious when he put her down. Hell with it, he thought, the worst she can do is get mad at me. He brought one hand up, pulling her closer and kissing her. She stiffened for a second, then relaxed against him, her lips parting with a sigh.

She couldn't believe he was holding her, kissing her. She had been crushing on him for a while, finally telling Nattie and asking for help. Harry didn't date much, a bad relationship several years ago had left him wary of women wrestlers. Nattie told her that his ex had cheated on him every chance she got. It had hurt him badly. Ali wanted to break the wall he had built.

He was still kissing her. She let her fingers run through his short hair and cup the back of his neck. He finally pulled away a little, staring into her eyes. They were slightly unfocused and her breathing was coming in short gasps.

"Sorry Ali, I," he started.

She laid her hand across his mouth, "Please don't be sorry Harry. I've wanted you to kiss me for a while."

He smiled, licking her palm. She trembled, her eyes wide. It had been so long since she had been close to anyone. She and John had called it quits before they got physical, finding there was really no physical attraction between them.

He felt her body shake and pulled her back into him, kissing her heatedly. Damn she felt good against him. Maybe Nat was right, maybe it was time to take a chance. He let his mouth move to the soft skin of her neck, breathing in her scent as he nibbled lightly.

"Oh god Harry, you have to stop before I make a fool of myself," she whispered in his ear, nipping his earlobe. She felt him smile against her neck. He carried her back to the table, sitting and settling her on his lap.

"Quite a show you two," Nattie teased.

Ali blushed as Harry laughed. "Give you ideas cuz?"

Nattie grinned, "I have enough ideas of my own, but you two need to get a room."

Since she was rooming with Nattie and TJ and Harry were sharing too, it was an easy decision. They left the bar, Nattie and TJ holding hands, while Harry kept his arm around Ali. They went to Ali's room, bidding good night to Nattie and TJ.

When the door closed behind them, Harry pulled her tight against him. "Are you sure Ali? We don't have to if you aren't sure." He said softly.

She took his hand, tugging him towards her bed. "I'm sure." she said softly.

Ali let herself fall onto the bed, pulling him with her. Harry caught himself on his hands, staring down into her lovely blue eyes. He lowered his head, kissing her hungrily. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer. She could feel the heat gathering in her core, and she moaned into his mouth.

He let his lips roam over her neck, trailing kisses along her soft skin. "You're beautiful Ali." He pulled her up, tugging her shirt off, careful of her taped wrist. She pulled his shirt up and he skinned out of it, laying her back and covering her. He loved the feel of her skin against his, and moved lower, his hands and mouth playing over her breasts. Her hands moved restlessly over his shoulders.

"Oh god Harry, feels so good," she gasped as his mouth captured a nipple. She writhed under him, wanting more, needing more.

He moved away suddenly, and she whimpered at the loss of contact. He rid himself of the rest of his clothes, then bent to pull her jeans and shoes off. He looked into her eyes as he slowly pulled her lacy panties off. He knelt on the bed between her legs, sliding his hands down her belly and hips, grasping her thighs.

"Ali, I need to be inside you," he said hoarsely, covering her and pressing his hard length against her.

Her eyes widened. Oh god, he felt huge! She lifted her legs, wrapping them around his hips. He kissed her as he slowly pushed into her tight heat. She whimpered as he sheathed himself in her, stopping to let her body adjust to his invasion. He kept kissing her, her mouth, her neck, shoulders, till finally she moved under him.

He kept his weight on his forearms as he thrust as slowly as could make himself go. He was so close already, her heat and the way her silken walls gripped him making him crazy.

Ali felt the pressure building, and lifted her legs higher. She was so hot, the feel of him in her driving her closer and closer to the edge. She cried out as her body tensed, shaking as pleasure raced through her.

Harry groaned as he felt her clench around him. He couldn't hold on anymore, and he thrust deeply, erupting into her. She held him tightly, kissing him as he shook in her arms.

He slid to lie beside her, resting his head on her shoulder, his leg across hers and his arm wrapped tightly around her belly. She rested her taped wrist on his arm, fingers stroking the firm muscle of his forearm. Her other hand played in his hair, stroking gently.

As sleep pulled her down, she thought to herself, what a wonderful day.


End file.
